Reliance
by Hundredth
Summary: Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones. Ross: a youth from Renais. Vanessa: a pegasus knight of Frelia. An unusual friendship becomes something more...


_Reliance: Ross and Vanessa_

_Written by: ExposedWiresExposedVeins_

_Chapter One: A Friendly Exchange (C-Support)_

_xxxx_

_This isn't anything I signed up for, _the young axe-fighter thought in his mind. Over the past weeks Princess Eirika's company had eliminated bandits, and now monsters. Despite them being slow, the monsters had proven to be a more than a handful to the group, as few were tending to their wounds following the conflict.

It was night, and Ross had just finished sparring with his father, the Great Garcia. "Hah! Well done, boy!" Garcia congratulated his son for becoming stronger and faster with his axe swings. "That's enough for tonight. Let's go get some rest, son."

"Thanks, Dad. I know I've improved but I still have a way to go to reach your level. But if you don't mind, I want to stick around here. I have some things I want to think over," Ross replied with a soft smile.

"Everything okay, Ross?" With that said, Garcia laid his hand upon his son's shoulder and gave a squeeze.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'll meet you at camp in a little bit," Ross promised.

"Hm. Very well. Goodnight then."

"Goodnight, Dad," Ross replied as his father left his presence.

_I may have improved in fighting but I need to increase my training even more if I want to prove the group that I am a capable warrior like my father. _The youth approached the narrow river that ran through the center of the woods of Za'ha. Upon reaching the body of water, he cupped his hands in the clear liquid and drank of it.

After repeating said process thrice, Ross let out a sigh. _All right, enough breaking! Did the Great Garcia become a warrior just by lazing around? No way! _With newfound determination, Ross took his hatchet that was slung on his back and went back to his axe swings.

Ross could handle his lightweight axe with ease by now, but he refrained from using an iron axe as fatigue was slowly grasping his arms that night. After a few repetitions Ross finally stopped. The inside of his arms were heated to a high level as he returned his hatchet to his back.

Ross was sweating profusely and proceeded to drink of the river's water. It was pleasing to the youth as he held his head low and kept his eyes closed. After a moment of drinking and resting, he finally opened his eyes. From a few yards away he could hear footsteps across the grass that was once littered with the corpses of monsters. Ross looked to his right to spot a familiarly olive-green haired girl and a pure white pegasus.

Ross got up on his feet and walked over to the girl, he had recognized as Vanessa: the Frelian pegasus knight.

Upon reaching Vanessa, Ross was about to greet her. However, Vanessa's pegasus softly neighed in recognition of the youth.

"Oh?" Vanessa let out as her mount leaned her head towards Ross to pet. After a short second of surprise, Ross rubbed the pegasus between the eyes, to which the mount shoved her head against Ross's chest.

"Oof!" Ross groaned as he fell on his back.

"Titania, what'd you do that for?" Vanessa disciplined her mount with a small frown. Instead of waiting for an answer, she bent her knees and offered a hand to help Ross back up. "I'm sorry about that, kid. Oh, wait. You're Ross. The boy we met back in Ide?"

As Ross got back on his feet, he replied, "Yep, the same one. So, what are you doing out here so late?"

"I just wanted some fresh air. Tents aren't terribly comfortable to me. Besides, Titania wanted some attention, so I took her out here to groom her," Vanessa answered while brushing her mount's creamy, white mane.

"I see." After a moment of awkwardness, Ross broke the silence. "I… I never properly thanked you for what you did back in Ide. If you weren't there, those bandits could've gotten my father and I. So…"

"Don't mention it. I'm just glad that my scouting wasn't a waste back there."

"It definitely wasn't," Ross replied with a smile. Vanessa grinned in return. They stayed there just exchanging smiles for a moment. Vanessa then realized she had neglected Titania; thus, she returned to brushing.

Titania had lowered her head to the river's surface to drink. She didn't mind that Ross was petting her wings gently. The wings were flawlessly white and soft as the richest silk available in Carcino.

"You know, that was the first time I was on a pegasus. Looking back, I'm glad I didn't fall off or anything," Ross said with a smirk.

Vanessa softly giggled and said, "Well, of course I was holding onto you." As soon as she said that, both Vanessa and Ross shared a short laugh and felt embarrassed at each other. This was apparent, as they were now blushing.

"Heh, yeah…" He then changed the subject. "I don't know why she shoved into me like that, but right now she looks pretty happy. I hope she doesn't try anything like that again."

"She shouldn't. Titania can just be a little snarky to those she isn't familiar with," Vanessa explained. "But she'll get used to you."

"Maybe she will get used to me. And maybe I will, too," Ross replied with a friendly smile.

Vanessa merely nodded in return, still smiling.

"Well, I'm gonna head on back to camp to get some sleep. It was nice to talk to you, as well as meeting Titania," Ross said with a wink.

"Goodnight, Ross. I'm glad we talked. Let's do it again."

"Sure! That would be cool! I'll have your back in a fight if we're bound for another. I'll take care of those archers," Ross said while turning his back.

After he left her presence, Vanessa felt some blush return to her face. _And just maybe I'll get those swordsmen out of your way._

_xxxx_

_**(Author's Notes): **__Hello, everyone. This is my attempt at creating somewhat of a support between Ross and Vanessa, as I feel that they should have had one. Perhaps I am the only one who thought there should have been more supports in FE8 (especially between those two), but oh well._

_Thank you for reading. Feedback of any kind is welcome._


End file.
